1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to a flight vehicle.
2. RELATED PRIOR ART
A conventional flight vehicle has a heavy weight so as to cause a large cost in fuels and energy. In addition, the conventional flight vehicle takes up much space such that it is not easy to take off and land. Further, the conventional flight vehicle has a complex structure so that it is not easy to be controlled and requires much material, thus causing additional costs in manufacturing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional flight vehicle.